


There in the Flower Garden He will Kill Me

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Fanart for fanfic, I literally cried when I finished this, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Quite overdue, There in the Flower Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: A quite overdue fanart for AP's moving drabble "There in the Flower Garden".





	There in the Flower Garden He will Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There in the Flower Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168992) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



> This drawing contains a little blood and major character death. If these upset you please don't scroll further down, but otherwise, please enjoy!

So you know how when you comment or write anything on AO3 and you click away for a sec to reorganise your thoughts and a little red box with "Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long." pop up. Ignoring the last part I think the "Brevity is the soul of wit" describes AP's "There in the Flower Garden" perfectly. It's quite short, with a word count of only 853 but man the content and beauty and imagery packed into those carefully crafted 853 words are simply breathtaking. God I'm pretty sure I started this as soon as she published the drabble but I really never got to finish it! The poses were quite hard and I've NEVER done back ground in digital art to this scale before. I got discouraged several times but the beauty of the writing kept me going, I thought that it would be a true shame that a writing with such beautiful imagery would be left without a drawing to accompany it. So after several months of slow progress I finally finished this. I feel like I really went the traditional way in the end with the background because my artisitic background is quite traditional. ANYWAY, I digress, thanks to everyone who read this little blabble and if you haven't it's fine, the drawing's the real star here. Please enjoy!

 


End file.
